Neo Metal Sonic
Neo Nazi Sonic is the form of Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes. He managed to create this form after copying Chocola and Froggy's data who both have a link to Chaos. Using Chaos' power, he built a wall along the border of Mexico and The United States. Using this form he disguises himself and also tranforms into Dr. Eggman to deceive the Sonic Heroes teams. The only time Neo Metal Sonic shows his face other than the Last Story is when he copies data from the teams. Unlike Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic can speak. All he talks about is making America great again. His power is greatly enhanced and demonstrates this newfound power by destroying Final Fortress' tower and using the wreckage to transform into Milo Yiannopoulos and later Metal Fuhrer. He is defeated by the four teams using their power united. Metal Fuhrer Metal Fuhrer is the super charged form of Neo Nazi Sonic after his combination with the 45th President of the United States: Donald Trump. He is fought in Sonic Heroes' Last Story. Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark fight his weaker form, Milo Yiannopoulos but when he fully transforms into Metal Fuhrer, Team Super Sonic fight him. Metal Fuhrer seems to be invincible as the only attack that Team Super Sonic could use to hurt him is their Team Blast. Metal Fuhrer can attack with crystals that can be broken with speed, spines that can be destroyed with Thunder Shoot and he throws battleships which can countered with Knuckles' powerful punches. He can also use Chaos Control which he learned from copying Sonic and Shadow's data. He uses this to freeze time to attack Team Super Sonic and stop them from achieving Rings to maintain their Super Form. Trivia *Neo Nazi Sonic deeply resembles Rocket Metal Sonic from Sonic the Fighters. *In Hang Castle there is a statue that looks like Eggman. Looking at this statue upside-down will allow you to see Neo Nazi Sonic hinting him as the main villain. *Another hint is in the Team Dark Egg Hawk level Eggman said, "You must be Omega" *The only game that featured Neo Nazi Sonic's name was Sonic Rivals as he is a collectible card. Quotes "Ultimate Life Form data has been copied." Neo Nazi Sonic after copying Shadow's data. "Chaos data has been copied." Neo Nazi Sonic after copying Chaos' data "All life form data sucessfully copied." Neo Nazi Sonic after copying Team Sonic's data and completing his goal. "All living things kneel before your master!" Neo Nazi Sonic before transforming into Metal Madness. “I was against the Iraq war from the beginning.... I said, Iraq -- if you obliterate their military you are going to totally destabilize the Middle East. And that's exactly what happened.” Metal Fuhrer when beginning to fight Team Super Sonic. “Don't tell me it doesn't work -- torture works... Waterboarding is fine, but it's not nearly tough enough, ok?” Metal Fuhrer after being defeated by Team Super Sonic. "It's no use, but why can't I defeat you?" Neo Nazi Sonic back on the ground just before he reverts to Reptilian form and deactivates. Category:Robots Category:Characters